I Don't Ever Want To Grow Up
by T'laren
Summary: Shippou and Kagome get a bit closer than either of them expected...


Disclaimer: Don't own them, nope, no way...  
  
I Don't Ever Want To Grow Up  
  
It was a few days after they'd met Miroku, and Kagome needed to find another hot springs. This just happened to be bad enough that InuYasha was staying as far away from her as he could get, which was a few hundred yards upwind at that point. That night, they stopped in a clearing and Kagome grabbed her soap and other essentials while InuYasha kept a close watch on Miroku.  
  
"Hey Shippou, c'mon!" Kagome said.  
  
"Coming mama Kagome!" Shippou responded, stripping out of his clothes and running after her. Kagome smiled as he caught up to her. She found it rather cute, not to mention flattering, that he was calling her 'mama'. Within a few minutes they'd reached the hot springs and Kagome sighed as she slipped into the naturally heated waters.  
  
"Nothing like a hot spring" she said, stretching as Shippou paddled around.  
  
"No kidding, it takes away all the aches from getting pounded by InuYasha, even" he replied.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't antagonize him, you wouldn't be getting pounded on in the first place, now would you?" she retorted.  
  
"But it's just so easy!" Shippou giggled.  
  
"True, but it isn't nice either... for that matter, I need to S-word Inu Yasha when I get back, he called me a wench again" Kagome muttered darkly as Shippou swam over to sit in her lap. She tousled his hair as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Love you mama" he murmured drowsily. Kagome blushed fiercely at his innocent comment, because she cared for him as her son, that much was understood, but to actually hear him say it to her sent chills of joy through her.  
  
"I love you too, my dear, sweet Shippou..." she murmured as Shippou dozed off, snuggled up against her chest. Kagome then closed her own eyes, dozing lightly.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome woke to a strange feeling at her chest and she looked down to see Shippou suckling at her erect nipples through her bathing suit. She blushed ferociously and made to push him away, then took another look and noted that his eyes were closed in sleep, his breathing slow and rhythmic with sleep.  
  
- He's doing this in his sleep? very odd... but it feels good too... oh God, I hope no one's around to see this! - Kagome thought, - but what do I do now? -.  
  
At the same time, Shippou whined softly, suckling harder and Kagome restrained herself from moaning at the pleasure he was sending through her body, but couldn't stop herself from getting wet from the sensations. - Well, that answers THAT question - Kagome thought, then made her decision and pulled Shippou away despite his protests and quickly undoing her bikini top and exposing her breasts, then let Shippou nurse from her properly.  
  
- He's wanting breast milk... that's why he's doing this! - Kagome figured out in a flash of insight. Right then, Shippou began to wake from his sleep, still nursing. He opened his eyes fully, then pulled away, shaking.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Shippou whimpered, cowering.  
  
"Shippou, hey, it's okay, you hear me? I understand" Kagome responded, pulling him into her arms and running her hands through his russet hair.  
  
"But - but I..." he started, only to have Kagome shush him.  
  
"I said I understand, you were doing it in your sleep... and to be honest, it felt good to me..." she said quietly, then hugged him, continuing, "I liked it a lot, and I bet you like it just as much, if not more... it's your 'dirty little secret' isn't it?" Shippou nodded, blushing hard. "You know what? I've decided... since I'll probably have kids sometime in the future, why not get a head start? Shippou, you can nurse from me anytime you like, private or public... how does that sound?" she asked.  
  
"What about InuYasha? You know how jealous he gets" Shippou responded.  
  
"Then I'll use the S-word as many times as necessary to get the point across that he'll have to deal with it. If he can't, then I'll use it until his back breaks, if necessary" Kagome replied harshly, to which Shippou smiled and moved back to nurse from Kagome. She welcomed the feel of his lips on her nipples and held him close as he suckled.  
  
"Love you mama Kagome" he murmured.  
  
"And I love you, my precious Shippou" she whispered back.  
  
Finished: 6-1-03Last Modified: 6-1-03 


End file.
